Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the twelfth case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Monetary City. Plot The Liberty Agency headed to Elm City to attend the Halloween Horror Night while Fatiha and the players goes to rescue Nile Donovan. Nadia tracked Nile's Jack O' Lantern to a Haunted House, where Fatiha and the player found the dead body of Gregory D. Romero. The team then assumed that Screechy killed Gregory. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Jill Appleton, Jayden Kennedy, Raymond Mallette, Melina Machado, and Denis Bloxham. While searching for evidences, Fatiha found a box which inside was...Ashleigh Rees' heart! Soon, Fatiha turns around and screams as Screechy kidnapping her while the player attempt to rescue her. But Screechy throws the gas to blind it. Melina lamented that people were already terrified by evil clowns. Mid-investigation, Nadia located Screechy's hideout, which the team investigated to find and rescue Nile, who thanks for bring a good favor and told them that he saw Screechy's mask dropped by and he cannot revealing the face. Later, Screechy shows up on the big screen, holding Fatiha as hostage. He threaten Chief MacLeod that he will killed her in front of kids if they refuse to bring the president back. Then Gertrude was injured by Screechy's assistant with knife as she defense her husband Jayden for assumed that he killed their son. Furthermore, Screechy knocks Raymond out when he was about to discover the true identity. Abraham has no choice but to collects enough evidences to incriminated the worker Denis Bloxham as the killer and the man behind Screechy's identity. Denis admitted that he was Screechy the Evil Clown and revealed he had the mission of terrorizes people across Monetary City at a day of Halloween Horror Night. He then admitted he had killed Gregory with cleaver and abducted Nile to lure Fatiha into the trap. He points the cleaver at Fatiha and say that he's the one who killed Ashleigh Rees to obtain parts of her body organs for humans experiments. Without revealing his reasons behind Gregory's murder and Christa's captive, Denis prepare to slaughtering Fatiha in front of Abraham's horror, only to be knocked down by Gertrude's favorite baseball bat. Gertrude yells at Denis, accusing him for murdering her son. For murder of Ashleigh Rees and Gregory D. Romero, injuring Raymond Mallette, attempting murder of Fatiha Jubayr and mass terror on Elm City, Judge Pereira sentenced Denis to life in jail without chance of parole in maximum security prison. During Nightmare at Elm City (6/6), Abraham and the player helped Gertrude find the photos of her family she had taken for Zech's birthday. The team then attends the Halloween Horror Night parade and no longer being terrorized by evil clowns anymore. Nile thanks the team for protecting Monetary City and said he was excited to see his family on Thanksgiving Day so they can buy more time to know what's going on. Chief MacLeod then thought about hiring Raymond as a weapons expert. To prove his worth, Abraham and Raymond suggested going with the player to the abandoned forest and show them his skills. They found a skull statue with a message. Raymond said that its logo belonged to serial killer named Skull Mania, the member of Project Deathstalker. Per Nadia, the message is actually from Isaac Foley, head of Crystal Agency and Melvin's friend, formally asking for the Liberty Agency's help against an alleged murder committed by Skull Mania before Thanksgiving parade. When informed about the event, Melvin said that Isaac could not be trusted. Fatiha asks Raymond about where Christa Rees is captives 53 years ago. But Raymond don't know about her, maybe he try to ask someone where Christa is. After Raymond was hired, Chief MacLeod sent the Liberty Agency to Skyville to investigate Crystal Agency's security breach and its possible ties with Project Deathstalker and Skull Mania. Summary Victim *'Gregory D. Romero' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Denis Bloxham' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats candy corn. *The suspect wears skull pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Halloween costume. *The suspect eats candy corn. *The suspect visits Haunted House. *The suspect wears skull pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats candy corn. *The suspect is in the thirties of age. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Halloween costume. *The suspect visits Haunted House. *The suspect is in the thirties of age. *The suspect wears skull pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Halloween costume. *The suspect eats candy corn. *The suspect visits Haunted House. *The suspect is in the thirties of age. *The suspect wears skull pin. Killer's Profile *The killer wears Halloween costume. *The killer eats candy corn. *The killer visits Haunted House. *The killer is in the thirties of age. *The killer wears skull pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Nightmare at Elm City (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Monetary City Category:Copyrighted Images